Books in Library Knew Our Story
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Mereka bertemu di antara buku-buku tua, dalam sebuah ruangan kedap suara di lantai lima dengan semerbak aroma nostalgia kertas-kertas berwarna sepia. Senyum menggantikan kalimat puitis di ujung lidah mereka, mengikuti dua pasang biru muda yang saling bicara lewat kontak mata. [Erumin. AU.] #HBDArmin


**Summary :** Mereka bertemu di antara buku-buku tua, dalam sebuah ruangan kedap suara di lantai lima dengan semerbak aroma nostalgia kertas-kertas berwarna sepia. Senyum menggantikan kalimat puitis di ujung lidah mereka, mengikuti dua pasang biru muda yang saling bicara lewat kontak mata.

**Warning : **BL, pedo, AU, cerita narasi tanpa dialog karena, yaah, _just because_. Haha.

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Didedikasikan kepada **Chima Chimaira** sebagai asupan EruMin kita tercinta dan hadiah ulang tahun Armin sayang. Dan kepada semua yang suka sama EruMin karena virus tebaran saya (haha), ayo temani saya menyebarkan cinta mereka.

* * *

**Books in Library Knew Our Story**

Lagi.

Hari ini mereka berjumpa lagi untuk kesekian kali. Lima kali dalam tujuh hari dimulai bulan Juli hingga kini langit menjatuhkan material putih sedari pagi.

Di antara rak-rak kayu berjajar rapi berisi buku referensi dan materi setebal ensiklopedi, dua pasang safir beda gradasi bertemu kembali.

Armin Arlert, lima belas tahun. Pekerjaan; pelajar. Nomor kartu anggota 20466238.

Erwin Smith, tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Pekerjaan; jurnalis, penyair dan penulis _freelance_. Nomor kartu anggota 1632801.

Sekedar nama, umur, pekerjaan dan nomor kartu pelanggan perpustakaan masing-masing yang mereka tahu. Diawali insiden jatuhnya kartu dari antara jemari mungil yang kecil, dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan singkat memakai media kartu sendiri.

Seutas senyum lembut mengikuti.

Hal itu terjadi pada minggu ketiga, setelah mereka berpapasan dengan tidak sengaja secara repetitif sebanyak tujuh belas kali dalam gedung perpustakaan kota Sina. Tepatnya di lantai lima, di mana tersimpan berbagai koleksi sastra lama yang jarang dibaca. Penerangan yang ada hanya secukupnya, berbeda dengan bagian gedung lainnya di mana cahaya boleh dibilang cukup menyilaukan mata. Gorden merah marun biasanya selalu dibuka untuk membantu keluar-masuknya udara, mengingat perlakuan khusus yang didapat mengakibatnya pendingin ruangan digantikan kipas angin sederhana yang selalu disetel dalam kecepatan minimum.

Dapat dilihat tiga orang petugas perpustakaan; seorang yang menjaga konter kala ada orang yang datang-pergi dan meminjam buku untuk dibawa keluar lokasi, seorang _cleaning service_ yang bekerja sendiri membersihkan debu bandel yang menempel dari seluruh bagian ruang, dan seorang yang bertugas mengembalikan buku pinjaman ke raknya semula dan menata susunan buku yang ada sesuai urutan nomor yang tertera. Selain petugas, hanya beberapa mahasiswa seni sastra yang tertangkap perspektif mata, sisanya kemungkinan besar orang-orang yang menyukai bahasa. Populasinya tak seberapa, membuat lantai lima tampak terlalu luas.

Kali pertama mereka saling menyapa, Erwin menunjuk dengan gerakan kepala ke arah kursi-kursi kosong di penjuru barat laut, berdampingan dengan jendela-jendela. Secara non-verbal mengajak Armin duduk bersama di satu meja. Pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku kelas dua itu mengiyakan dengan anggukan pelan dan melangkah mengikuti pria di depannya.

Mereka melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing setelahnya. Erwin meniti tiap-tiap kata yang tercetak dengan huruf latin bergandengan satu sama lain, dalam bahasa asing yang cukup dikenalnya. Sementara Armin berkutat dengan satu buku kumpulan puisi karya penyair luar negeri. Berhenti beberapa kali setelah memindai halaman berisikan satu seri buah tangan William Wordsworth yang biasa disebut _"The Lucy poems"_.

Keduanya membaca dalam diam, seolah masuk ke dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri. Terpisah dari tubuhnya dan tersedot ke dalam buku yang dibaca.

Armin selesai terlebih dahulu. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursi, derit yang dihasilkan menemani bunyi jarum jam besar di dekat dinding memecah keheningan. Erwin sontak mengangkat wajah. Dilihatnya Armin merapikan barang-barangnya dan memberikan senyum manisnya, menunduk lalu pergi meninggalkan setelah menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk kalimat tanpa suara.

'Sampai jumpa', katanya.

* * *

Secara ajaib, Erwin dan Armin terus menerus berpapasan di kemudian hari. Entah di dalam _lift_ ketika mereka akan menuju lantai tujuan ataupun di lorong koridor utama. Sesekali Armin yang kehausan dan agak lapar merayap ke kafetaria, ia akan menemukan sang pria berwajah khas orang Amerika duduk manis di depan buku notes bersampul hijau tua, satu buku psikologi terbuka, dan tangan menggenggam pena. Secangkir kopi di atas meja dengan aroma pekat menguar di udara. Armin akan duduk di depannya dan mereka akan melempar senyum saling sapa, tanpa bicara, tanpa kata. Hanya ada lengkungan bibir dan tatapan hangat keduanya yang mencairkan suasana. Kemudian Armin menyantap hidangannya, Erwin kembali bekerja.

Di lain hari, mereka bisa tiba-tiba duduk di jajaran meja yang sama di dekat jendela yang terbuka. _Spot_ favorit mereka berdua entah sejak kapan. Di hari di mana Erwin menempatkan pantatnya di atas bangku dan ternyata di saat yang sama Armin ada di hadapannya melakukan hal yang sama pula, ia terkikik.

Hari pertama Armin mendengar suara Erwin, ia merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa melihatnya tertawa sambil memasang senyum bahagia. Tanpa sadar Armin (wajah merona merah antara senang dan agak malu-malu juga) ikut tertawa meskipun ditahan agar tidak begitu kedengaran. Was-was kalau-kalau penjaga zona ilmu bumi paruh baya yang punya tampang algojo itu mendapatinya memecah keheningan dan menendangnya keluar. Armin membuat spekulasi bahwa pria itu terlalu banyak bersanding dengan buku-buku tentang batu hingga wajahnya mirip bata.

* * *

Selanjutnya ia mulai melihat Erwin mondar-mandir di area buku-buku hukum kala Armin mencari data untuk tugas mata pelajaran kewarganegaraan. Lebih anehnya lagi, bukan hukum lokal yang dipelajarinya, tetapi buku dengan bahasa yang Armin tak mengerti cara membaca maupun artinya dan kelihatannya Erwin membacanya dengan keseriusan tingkat dewa. Matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan seirama arah baca tulisan. Kemudian Armin mendekatinya, menarik kain jaketnya dan pandangan yang lebih tua langsung beralih kepadanya.

Erwin mengangkat alisnya sekali, dipasangnya senyum senang karena oh, dia sangat merindukan pemuda manis di hadapannya ini. Surai-surai keemasan dielusnya, lembut. Armin mencolek-colek lengan Erwin dengan jari telunjuk tangan yang tak membawa buku, lalu menunjuk buku yang digenggam Erwin. Sinyal, seperti berkata 'itu apa'. Erwin menanggapi dengan menutup bukunya, satu jari di tengah-tengah halaman yang belum lama dibaca sebagai penanda agar ia tidak lupa halaman mana. Ia menampilkan sebuah judul di bagian _cover._ Hanya satu kata _'Nederland'_ yang dikenali olehnya. Dia tidak bisa bahasa Belanda tetapi setidaknya kemiripan dengan bahasa Inggris membuatnya mengerti.

'Hukum Belanda', mulut Erwin membentuk kata-kata yang diredam. Di depan pintu geser otomatis Keith Shadis, penjaga gedung di lantai dua, melirik ke arah mereka dengan air muka kriminal dan garis-garis wajah berkerut. Erwin menepuk pundak Armin, merangkulnya dan menunjuk ke sudut barat laut ruangan ramai pengunjung tersebut. Masih, melirik ke belakang, Armin membiarkan dirinya didorong di bagian tulang punggung dekat lehernya ke spasi membaca preferensi mereka.

* * *

Armin tengah dalam masa-masa mencari tujuan wisata bagi kelasnya. Sekolahnya akan mendapat libur panjang minggu depan selama dua belas hari termasuk hari Minggu. Sebesar apapun keinginan Armin yang lebih memilih untuk bangun pagi setiap hari lalu membawa segala pekerjaan rumah ke perpustakaan dekat balai kota dan menghabiskan seharian di sana, kewajiban adalah kewajiban. Sialnya, Armin diminta wali kelasnya untuk mencarikan tujuan mereka dan masyarakat satu kelas mengiyakan dengan antusias. Ekspektasi mereka, Armin yang akademiknya jempolan akan dapat memilah-milah lembar demi lembar brosur wisata dan membuat hipotesa mana yang kelihatannya paling menyenangkan untuk mereka.

Mereka lupa orang selalu punya kelemahan tersendiri.

Konsep menyenangkan bagi Armin adalah suasana yang tenang, tidak ada gangguan, tidak ada suara-suara bising di sekitar. Jika Armin bisa membaca buku tentang keindahan antariksa dan konstelasi bintang jilid dua, artinya ia sudah mencapai titik kebahagiannya.

Tetapi ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kawan-kawanya. Terutama sohib-sohib yang sering mengekor di belakangnya dan berebut mendapatkannya dalam tugas kelompok. Misalnya Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Marco, dan Eren. Terkadang Connie Springer ikut andil bagian dalam kucing-kucingan. Mereka semua punya pendapat berbeda yang sulit disatukan. Ada yang mencari petualangan yang memacu adrenalin, ada yang ingin pergi ke tempat terpencil untuk _camping._ Ada yang ingin _go deep_ masuk ke air di negara kepulauan lain ("Pulau Weh di Sabang saja!" Armin ingat sobat masa kecilnya berteriak antusias menunjuk daerah paling barat peta Indonesia), ada pula yang mengusulkan untuk ke sebuah desa dekat dengan perbatasan negara (yang sesungguhnya kampung halaman yang mengusulkan. Sekedar promosi, rupanya).

Paragraf di atas adalah alasan mengapa kini Arlert muda menyusuri gang-gang terdiri atas buku tentang tempat-tempat wisata di lantai paling atas perpustakaan Trost. Ia sedang berjinjit untuk mengambil sebuah buku panduan _travelling_ ke Indonesia ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Armin sempat memekik agak keras. Praktis seorang wanita bertampang horor dengan kacamata oval dan rambut putih keperakan muncul sambil menatap mereka berdua yang tengah berada dalam posisi absurdnya, lalu berjalan lalu untuk mengembalikan buku-buku di dalam troli ke raknya masing-masing. Armin menelan ludahnya sekali, antara takut dengan Nona Rico, dan panik karena ada yang memeluknya tiba-tiba begitu.

Melihat Armin tak berkutik dan justru gemetaran, orang yang menggendongnya itu langsung meletakkannya lagi sambil mendekapnya dengan satu tangan. Tangan lain mengambil buku yang tadi berusaha diraih oleh Armin.

Ketika Armin berbalik, yang dilihatnya adalah dua kristal kebiruan yang menatapnya lembut dan senyum geli bermain di bibir.

Wajah Armin praktis memerah seolah darahnya dipompa ke kedua pipi tembem miliknya. Armin melihat ke bawah, tidak sanggup menatap pria tersebut sekarang. Wajahnya terlalu panas.

Demi apa, baru saja dia mengira Erwin Smith adalah pelaku pelecehan seksual dan hampir berteriak minta tolong massa.

Erwin mengelus kepalanya –gerakan yang kini sudah cukup dikenalnya dan bohong kalau Armin bilang tidak suka– seperti biasa. Tangannya kemudian beralih untuk melihat _cover_ depan buku yang ingin dibaca Armin.

Indonesia? Menarik.

Tapi Erwin sendiri berada di bagian buku panduan wisata bukan untuk mencari tempat liburan semata.

Kenapa? Kau mungkin akan tahu jawabannya.

Setelah memberikan buku itu pada Armin, Erwin berjalan melangkah ke rak di seberang, deretan yang menyajikan tawaran untuk pesiar di Eropa. Hanya sebelum ia sempat pergi agak jauh, Armin menarik kain di lengannya.

Mata itu berbinar cerah dengan keingintahuan. Penasaran mungkin, kenapa jurnalis satu ini berkeliaran di tempat-tempat berbeda setiap Armin menemukannya. Selain itu matanya seperti bertanya 'Erwin mau ke mana?' sehingga lelaki itu hanya mengayunkan jarinya ke arah depan.

Erwin mencari-cari di antara susunan buku disortir urut abjad tepat di bagian 'N'. Ah, ia menemukannya. Erwin menarik sebuah buku, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Armin sambil merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan yang lebih rendah dua puluh lima senti darinya.

Tempat-tempat wisata yang wajib dikunjungi di Belanda, seperti itulah kira-kira isi bukunya jika dilihat dari judul dan sinopsis yang ada.

* * *

Herannya, Armin melihat Erwin tengah melihat-lihat katalog busana di sebuah majalah wanita di lantai tiga yang berisikan segala keperluan pengetahuan tentang fesyen, tren, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Bukan tempat yang terlalu ramai juga, tetapi cukup untuk bisa dibilang diminati pelanggan jika dibandingkan dengan wilayah sastra lama.

Kenapa Armin ada di sana? Seperti biasa, tugas dari guru Tata Busana yang memintanya untuk membuat sebuah pakaian untuk sub-organisasi studi teater. Pakaian para pangeran muda ala Inggris di era Victoria dan gaun renda berwarna merah muda.

Armin mendekat dari arah belakang dan melongok dari atas bahu lebar sang jurnalis berumur kepala tiga.

Erwin menyeringai kecil. Siapa bilang dia tidak sadar ada yang mendekatinya dan memasuki personal space dengan tenangnya? Erwin tahu Armin yang ada di sana. Siapa lagi memangnya? Tidak pernah ada orang yang mendekatinya dengan kasual dan tanpa dosa seperti anak muda satu itu.

Secara tiba-tiba, Erwin memutar bangkunya, menarik wajah Armin di belakangnya dan mencium pipinya. Armin hampir saja berteriak seperti insiden sebelumnya. Mungkin sudah terjadi, jika saja telapak tangan besar tidak menutup jalur suaranya dan di hadapannya, Erwin meletakkan satu jari di depan bibir, membuat suara mendesis.

Erwin tersenyum, ia sangat yakin ia tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila saat ini. Apalagi pemandangan yang disuguhkan lumayan menggoda hati. Apalagi kalau bukan wajah merona merah alami pemuda Arlert ini?

Setelah itu Erwin menggiring Armin hingga sang pemuda meletakkan pantatnya di bangku sebelah. Tangannya masih menutup wajah, malu sepertinya. Haha, dasar bocah.

Tidakkah dia orang Jerman yang tahu namanya salam pertemuan?

Selanjutnya mereka kembali memperhatikan halaman yang terbuka di atas meja. Erwin menunjuk sebuah tulisan_ "Wedding Gowns"_, lalu jarinya turun ke bawah, menunjuk satu-persatu model gaun di sana. Ia melihat Armin menatapnya penuh tanya. Erwin menunjuk Armin sekali, lalu menunjuk ke arah buku lagi.

'Coba kau pilih yang mana yang kau suka', begitu yang Armin dapat dari mosion Erwin barusan.

Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang, pilihan Armin jatuh pada sebuah gaun cantik di sudut kanan atas halaman kedua. Gaun putih panjang, kaus tangan selengan, hiasan rambut sederhana.

Erwin tersenyum senang.

* * *

Hari ini Armin merasa mendapat sinyal.

Seperti ada yang bicara lewat telepati kepadanya dan menyuruhnya datang ke lantai lima perpustakaan Trost di samping balai kota kota Sina..

Feelingnya sangat kuat. Akan terjadi sesuatu hari-hari ini di gedung sastra.

Armin tidak peduli sekalipun ia harus berlindung di dalam gedung hingga hampir jam tutup. Armin punya firasat, ia harus datang kemari.

Sudah kurang lebih tiga kali, lalu hari ini instingnya semakin kuat.

Hari Jumat, sekolah libur musim dingin, kedua orang tuanya bertugas ke luar kota untuk dua minggu ke depan, dan hanya ada dia dan kucing kecilnya di rumah. Setelah mengunci pintu, Armin bergegas menyusuri jalanan seorang diri.

Armin berjalan tenang di tengah dinginnya udara musim dingin. Pakaian tebal menyelimuti, sepatu _boots_ beberapa senti di atas mata kaki, syal warna kuning memeluk leher ramping dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya, topi kupluk warna biru melindungi rambut dari salju yang turun. Sepanjang jalan, ia bisa melihat toko-toko yang dihiasi dengan berbagai dekorasi. Beberapa pasangan terlihat berjalan ke sana ke mari, kencan mungkin. Ada pula sekumpulan anak muda yang dengan riangnya berbincang sepanjang jalan. Armin tidak peduli –ia berusaha tidak peduli. Armin lebih senang sendiri di dalam ruangan sepi bersama dengan kertas-kertas usang yang menyimpan rahasia dunia di dalamnya.

Armin mengambil _earphone_ dari dalam saku jaketnya dan memasangnya di telinga. Diputarnya satu set _playlist_ berisikan kumpulan musik-musik klasik bercampur instrumen-instrumen kesayangannya. _I-pod_ mengalunkan musik instrumen hasil piano dengan efek musicbox yang menenangkan dan bernuansa sendu. Armin menghela napasnya, melanjutkan perjalanan dengan hati berdebar-debar.

Sesampainya di depan gedung perpustakaan, Armin segera memasuki _lift_ dan menekan tombol menuju lantai lima.

Menginjakkan kaki keluar, Armin mampir sebentar ke loker untuk meletakkan tas barang-barangnya, hanya _i-pod_ dan jaket yang dibawanya hingga ke dalam. Seorang petugas yang menjaga konter menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memeriksa barang bawaannya sebelum mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memberikan salam semoga dia menikmati waktunya. Prosesi sebelum memasuki altar suci.

Sepi. Sangat sepi. Lebih sepi dari biasanya. Wajar, karena memang di musim dingin seperti ini orang-orang biasanya lebih memilih rebahan di depan perapian dan minum coklat hangat sambil ditemani kue dan biskuit, bukannya justru pergi keluar di tengah rendahnya temperatur.

Tapi toh Armin terlanjur di sini. Belum lagi ia sudah mengulang kegiatan pulang-pergi tanpa tujuan ke tempat ini tiga kali dalam lima hari. Segalanya karena intuisi yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Beberapa jam ia menunggu, menghabiskan waktu di _spot_ biasanya sambil membaca karya Edgar Allan Poe di dekat jendela. _I-pod_ terus mengalunkan melodi.

Hingga benda berwarna putih yang menggantung lubang telinganya lepas dari tempatnya dan seorang pria berperawakan besar dengan dua mata biru muda menatap lurus padanya.

Erwin Smith.

Pria itu meletakkan sebuah tas kertas di atas meja, kemudian ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda, lembaran kertas secara spesifiknya.

Armin tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi ketika Erwin menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu padanya, ia tetap membaca kontennya.

Armin agak tercengang setelah mengetahui apa saja isi dari sekumpulan kertas tersebut. Artikel tentang bagaimana memberikan sugesti kepada seseorang, artikel lain berisikan tempat-tempat wisata alam di negara kepulauan Indonesia, sebuah brosur berisikan daftar harga tanah, harga bangunan, fasilitas dan segala komponen yang akan ditemukan dalam pamflet iklan perusahaan properti. Kemudian satu artikel lagi, semacam gemologi, menunjukkan daftar batu-batu mulia bercorak dasar biru.

Selanjutnya sebuah portfolio pola dasar pakaian. Dari yang diperhatikan Armin, pola gaun panjang. Bagian keterangan diisi dengan lambang-lambang. Bagian ukuran seperti lingkar pinggang, lingkar dada, panjang gaun, dan sebagainya dibiarkan tak terisi. Di halaman sebaliknya adalah gambar gaun yang pernah ditunjuk oleh Armin.

Halaman terakhir, salah satu fakta dari negara kincir angin Belanda. Bahwa hukum di Belanda tak pernah melarang pernikahan antar sesama.

Dan Armin terdiam di tempat, membatu.

'Apa maksudnya?' Armin bertanya-tanya di dalam kepala kala ia memandangi Erwin dengan wajah merona.

Yang dipandangi hanya merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan secarik kertas terlipat rapi dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

_In my eyes I see you._

_A beautiful timid blue bells._

_Your the one of my dreams._

_Sometimes I wonder if I found the right person._

_Your my shinning star at night._

_I will never let you down._

_I will never make you cry._

_I will never tell a lie._

_I will always be truthful to you._

_I sing a lullaby at night._

_I will always hold you tight no matter what._

_I will always be there for you._

_I will take care of you if you was in need._

_I will help you when you fall._

_I will treasure you for all times._

_Your my heart._

_Your my soul._

_But my feelings for you will never let go._

_I want you to smile, smile for me._

_I want to see you smile._

_I propose to you._

_I will always love you._

Armin merasa jantungnya hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Wajahnya panas dan berubah semerah tomat-tomat Barcelona. Ia ingin berlari keluar dan berputar keliling kota. Apa saja hingga ia tak lagi bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berkedut semakin cepat tiap detiknya.

Salahkah ia kalau mengira lelaki ini baru saja melamar bocah kelas dua SMA?

Tidak, tentu tidak. Karena Erwin _**MEMANG** _baru saja melamarnya yang beda umur dua puluh dua.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya ketika tidak mendapatkan respon selain terapi diam dari pemuda yang duduk di sana. Ia menyentuh wajah Armin, memegang dagu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, mengangkat wajah Armin hingga dua biru saling bertemu.

Hangat, lembut, penuh cinta. Armin bisa melihat keseriusan dan kehangatan yang terpancar di balik sana. Lalu bibir itu membentuk kata.

'Menikahlah denganku'.

Dan saat itu juga, entah apa yang merasukinya, Armin bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya, meletakkan tangan di leher Erwin, mendekatkan wajah dan menempelkan bibir masing-masing dalam ciuman hangat di sudut barat laut ruangan perpustakaan kota Sina.

Mereka bertemu di antara buku-buku tua, dalam sebuah ruangan kedap suara di lantai lima dengan semerbak aroma nostalgia kertas-kertas berwarna sepia. Senyum menggantikan kalimat puitis di ujung lidah mereka, mengikuti dua pasang biru muda yang saling bicara lewat kontak mata.

Di tengah ruangan itu pula, biarlah buku yang berjajar di sekitar mereka menjadi saksi cerita cinta tanpa suara keduanya hingga hari pernikahan tiba.

**FIN**

* * *

**Footnotes :**

[1] A Proposal to You © David Moanuanu

Jujur ini kenapa mas David pakai anu-anu namanya saya juga gak tau. Yang jelas puisi yang ada di bawah atas tadi adalah edisi revisi buatan dia.

[2] Musik yang didengerin sama Armin waktu jalan ke perpustakaan. Enak di telinga, antara bikin bahagia sama galau tiada tara. Tapi sumvah bikin hati saya tenang seketika. www. 4shared get / n8kXty0_ / 26_-_ Mothers_ Lullaby. html

* * *

**A/N 1 :**

Berikut penjelasan kenapa saya memilih bagian-bagian perpustakaan seperti yang disebutkan di atas.

Hukum, tentang hukum di Belanda yang tidak melarang pernikahan antar pria. Erwin kebetulan nyari referensi di mana dia bisa mengadakan seremoni besar-besaran.

Panduan wisata, Belanda. Sesungguhnya Erwin mencari-cari lokasi nyaman untuk mereka berdua tinggal setelah menikah. Persiapan begitulah kira-kira. Namanya juga calon Papa. Haha. Kebetulan Armin lagi cari tempat wisata dan dia ambil buku tentang Indonesia. Lengkap sudah, Erwin dapat juga lokasi bulan madu mereka.

Katalog fashion, model gaun pernikahan. Apa lagi kalau bukan buat Armin? Dan berhubung ada Armin dan dia sendiri yang milih, Erwin langsung cari desainer buat bikinin dia gaun itu termasuk pola jadi dan sebagainya. Ukuran menunggu setelah proposal disetujui.

Ilmu bumi, bagian gemologi. Tentu saja cari bahan yang apik buat cincin pernikahan. Harus spesial, tentunya. Biarlah dia cari yang senada dengan mata ehemcalonistrinyaehem dan Armin bisa milih sendiri mau yang mana.

Psikologi, tentang bagaimana memberikan sugesti kepada orang. Sehingga Armin yang secara tidak sadar diberi sugesti berturut-turut sama Erwin punya feeling bakalan terjadi sesuatu setelah ditunjukkan serentetan buku bermakna jelas.

Terakhir, sasta. Perlukah saya jelaskan? Jelas untuk referensi dan tambah-tambah ilmu ngegombal lewat puisi lama. Zaman sekarang cowok mana sih yang ngelamar pakai puisi?

Lalu untuk bagaimana Erwin dan Armin bisa bertemu di waktu kelewat tepat, saya serahkan pada imajinasi para pembaca.

* * *

**A/N 2 :**

HAHAHAHA, SAYA NYEPAM ERUMIN TIGA FIC DALAM DUA HARI WAHAHAHAHAHA~

Saya kali ini mencoba membuat _fic fluff_ dan apakah _fluff_-nya gagal atau tidak, saya serahkan pada pembaca karena pengarangnya tidak tahu kriteria _fluff_ sebenarnya. Deskripsi mungkin kurang vivid, tetapi inilah jadinya, harap dinikmati saja. Kemudian untuk kenapa di fic ini tidak ada dialognya, saya kira Anda semua sudah tahu alasannya. Dialog hanya akan merusak plot awal cerita. Hehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saya tunggu reviewnya~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARMIN~


End file.
